Sweet candle
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Où Bokuto veut faire une surprise à Keiji pour la St Valentin, mais que cela implique malheureusement des bougies. OS écrit en une heure sur le thème Bougie !


_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du __FoF__, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bougie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. _

* * *

**Sweet candle**

* * *

Pour la saint valentin, Bokuto eut envie de faire quelque chose de cool. Genre, de vraiment très très cool. De une, parce que Akaashi le valait bien, et de deux, parce que trois jours plus tôt, il l'avait surpris en train de regarder une comédie romantique.

Sur la saint valentin.

(En vérité, cette pseudo comédie romantique que Bokuto avait cru voir était en fait une pub pour des chocolats ; Akaashi regardait un documentaire sur la prise de Carthage, fort intéressant ma foi.)

Donc, afin de satisfaire son petit-ami dans ce quiproquo ridicule, il était allé à la pêche aux renseignements auprès du grand maître incontesté de la saint valentin j'ai nommé monsieur Oika... oops, il voulait dire Kuroo. Oui, Bokuto était un cas désespéré, et il n'avait aucun esprit critique.

En arrivant à l'appartement de son meilleur ami, il aurait du se rendre compte qu'il lui restait encore quelques secondes pour réétudier son choix, et en faire un meilleur : fuir. Mais non, il lui avait offert un grand sourire, et avait simplement haussé un sourcil en avisant la chaise coincée sous la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain.

Kuroo avait haussé les épaules.

– Il y passe tellement de temps : autant qu'il y reste.

Il avait enfermé Daishou dans la pièce d'à coté, et Bokuto crut encore que son choix était bon. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour eux.

– Alors, cher ami. Que me vaut cette visite ?

Tout impatient, le dit cher ami se tortillait sur le canapé.

– C'est bientôt la saint valentin, déclara t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Soit.

– Et je sais qu'Akaashi a envie de faire quelque chose de cool pour le coup.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincu. Pourtant, il ne fit pas de commentaire.

– Alors je venais te voir pour avoir des idées.

– Parce que je suis le mieux placé pour ça ?

– Parce que tu es le mieux placer pour ça, acquiesça t-il.

Le brun lui offrit un grand sourire, et derrière la porte, Daishou soupira en se limant les ongles. Tout cela allait mal finir.

Le jour J, Bokuto était prêt.

Il avait réveillé Akaashi le matin en lui faisant un câlin – ce dernier n'avait pas paru s'en offusquer, un air un peu endormi sur le visage, et avait patiemment attendu que son copain soit satisfait – puis avait tenté de lui préparer des crêpes en insistant que le brun n'avait rien à faire.

Résultat : il en avait brûlé la moitié, et ils avaient du courir dans tous les sens pour ouvrir les fenêtres, éteindre l'alarme incendie du salon, et aller s'excuser auprès des voisins.

Le midi, il lui avait envoyé un message pour s'excuser encore une fois et lui souhaiter une bonne journée, et avait ainsi manqué de faire tomber son téléphone par la fenêtre ouverte. Bien heureusement, il avait atterri dans le pot de fleur.

En regardant l'horloge, quelques heures plus tard, il décida qu'il était temps de préparer sa surprise et il se mit au travail.

Lorsqu'Akaashi arriva à son étage, il se prépara mentalement pendant quelques secondes.

Bokuto était quelqu'un de gentil. De très gentil, même. Et il savait bien qu'en ce jour spécial – en vérité, il ne s'était souvenu de la date qu'aujourd'hui en cours, lorsqu'une fille avait voulu lui offrir des chocolats – son petit ami ne cherchait qu'à lui faire plaisir. Mais parfois, ses bonnes attentions devaient être surveillées, et il y avait plus de cinquante pourcent de chances qu'il retrouve leur appartement un peu abîmé.

Il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas créé une inondation : l'odeur d'humidité n'était pas terrible.

Inspirant profondément, le brun inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Il ne put retenir son soupir, même si un petit sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

Devant lui, Bokuto était torse nu, un air paniqué sur le visage, et tentait d'éteindre les petites flammes qui avaient pris forme à partir des pétales de roses et des bougies qui se trouvaient au sol. Il tapait sur le feu avec son t-shirt – une chemise blanche, d'après ce qu'il remarqua, et Akaashi fut déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le voir dedans – et, à genoux à coté du canapé, il finit par renverser la carafe d'eau sur le sol, ce qui fit naître un petit volute de fumée.

Il releva la tête d'un air dépité en découvrant Akaashi dans l'entrée. Ce denier avait placé sa main devant sa bouche afin de cacher le début de rire qui menaçait de secouer ses épaules.

– Akaashi, gémit-il au milieu des pétales cramées.

_Si mignon. _

– Je voulais faire un dîner romantique, tenta t-il d'expliquer. J'ai même commandé à manger, mais tout à coup les bougies elles...

Il les regarda avec un air courroucé, comme s'il leur disait très clairement : _bande de traîtresses._

Le petit chemin de pétales de roses qui allait vers la chambre de laissait aucun doute, et tout à coup, malgré l'odeur de brûlé, le brun fut très touché de l'attention. Il pensa aux boites de chocolat qu'il avait refusé aujourd'hui, et déposa son sac dans l'entrée avant de retirer son manteau. Il s'approcha de Bokuto et regarda sa chemise d'un air déçu.

– J'aurai bien aimé te voir dedans, dit-il. Dommage.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Ça dépend, il y a des bougies dans la chambre ?

– Oui. Mais pas de pétales à coté.

– Quelle senteur ?

– Hmmh. Fleur de frangipanier ?

– Il nous reste combien de temps avant l'arrivé du livreur ?

Bokuto pencha la tête d'un coté.

– Une trentaine de minutes, pourquoi ?

Akaashi lui fit un petit sourire et son regard glissa sur son torse.

– Oh, juste comme ça, répondit-il.

* * *

****Des bisous !****


End file.
